Smooth As Silk
by xBeautifulDreamerx
Summary: After Elena turns, Damon is there for her while the other brother drifts away. One night Damon comes over to see Elena wearing the gift he had gotten her. What else can he say? He loves the feeling of silk. Mature readers only please!


(A/N – I do not own any of the characters or anything else from the Vampire Diaries. Enjoy and tell me what you think!)

It wasn't long after I found out that I was a vampire that I started to see Damon in a different light. At first he was always brooding about something, and little things set him off easier than ever. But, through all of that, he was looking out for me and he was there whenever I felt a lone. His touches were lighting me on fire and I couldn't even look him in the eyes without wanting to touch him. I had tried avoiding him but the more I stayed away the more I wanted to be with him.

But tonight felt different. I don't know what it was, but as I walked through my empty house with a towel around my body and one wrapped up in my hair. Jeremy was out for the night spending time god knew where, but I knew this was hard on him and I couldn't make him stay if I wanted to. And honestly, I didn't feel comfortable being around him when no one else was around. I didn't want to hurt him.

I walked back into the bathroom, after making sure that all the doors and windows were locked, and took the towel down from my hair. My hair fell down and the water that dripped down my arms made goose bumps rise on my flesh.

As I went to open the door to my bedroom I paused. Someone was in there, I could hear them breathing. I took a deep breath and recognized the sent. The person in the room held his breath and listened as I reached and turned the door knob. "Damon," I said walking past him to my closet, "There is a thing called a front door. And a cell phone. It's nice to let people know when you're going to show up in their house, and their room." I said all this with my back to him. "When have I ever been 'nice' Elena?"

"This is true," I said grabbing my red silk robe out of my closet. It was a gift from Damon and I loved how it felt on my skin. I turned and grabbed my pajamas from the bed and held them loosely in my hand and said, "So are you going to get or…"

"Or?" he said smirking and moving closer.

"Or," I said putting a hand up against his chest to stop him, "I go change in the bathroom." When he didn't say anything and just kept smirking at me I sighed and went to walk out.

"Ok ok ok," he said putting his hands up and walking out of the room. I followed after and shut the door. I slipped on my black spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of black short shorts. I threw the robe on and slipped my red slippers on, also a gift from the vampire standing outside my door, and I opened the door to see him leaning against the wall staring at me. "You look good in that."

"You're the one that bought it," I said turning to go to bed. Damon was already lying on the bed with his arms behind his head. His leather jacket was hung on the chair and a few rain drops fell onto my floor from the storm he had walked through to get here. His white t-shirt clung to his body and his hair fell loosely around his face. He had kicked his shoes off and his ankles were crossed as he watched me carefully as I continued to walk and then lay on the bed next to him. I didn't get under the covers right away though.

We looked at each other before he smirked and I smiled back before pushing the covers back and covering myself up with them. The silk slid easily against the fabric of the blankets. I picked my wet hair up and twisted it into a quick braid before laying my head back and sighing.

"Do you like it?"

"What" I asked picking my head up a little to look at Damon.

"The robe," he said smiling at me.

"Yes," I said rubbing the fabric with my fingers.

"I've always loved how silk felt. Can I?" he asked holding his left hand over my arm. My eyes never left his as I nodded. He ran his fingers up my arm from my wrist to my elbow. I felt my eyes slowly start to drift shut. His fingers started to trace up further to my shoulder. His fingers slowly started to rub my shoulder and I let a sigh escape my lips. "Come here," he whispered. I shifted to sit up and he slid behind me. His warm hands started to rub my shoulders and the back of my neck. Every time his fingers brushed my skin I gasped.

He moved my braid to the side and I held perfectly still as I felt his breath on my neck. "Damon," I whispered.

"You're skin feels softer then the silk," Damon said lightly kissing my neck. My hands flew to his thighs and my fingers dug into them. "Elena," Damon hissed against my neck. I looked down at my fingers and realized I was grabbing him harder then I meant to. "Sorry," I whispered rubbing his legs were my fingers would have left bruises on him if he were human.

"Don't be," he said nipping my neck. At that point I couldn't resist any more and I flipped around just to have Damon grab my waist and flip me down against the bed. I gasped and rolled my hips under him knocking us both off the bed and to the floor. He growled and grabbed me by the arms and ripped me up off the floor and slammed me into the wall while wrapping my legs around his waist. "Hold still," he growled and I shivered. He bit sucked and kissed my neck as he grinded his hips into me.

"Damon," I whispered and before I could open my eyes, I felt the softness of my bed under me. He looked me in the eyes and I felt as if my entire body lit on fire. "Damon, kiss me," and as I said that his lips crashed down on mine and we rolled back and forth each of us fighting for dominance. Finally, with the power I still had from being a 'newborn' vampire, I pinned him down and bit his neck a little too hard. His warm blood filled my mouth and his hands held me to him. I took a long drink and his blood took me to a high I had never felt before. He felt him growl deep in his chest before he flipped me over and bit into my neck drinking my blood.

I had never felt this turned on before in my life, and before I could stop myself I was ripping his shirt apart and ripping his pants off as well. "Elena. Elena!" I heard Damon yelling as he tried to restrain me. But I didn't care. I wanted him, and I wanted him now. I flipped him back and bit into his chest again. "Elena!" he yelled flipping over and tying me to the bed with the scraps.

"Damon!" I yelled at him but he continued to hold me down.

"Elena, look at me," he said grabbing my jaw and forcing me to be still, "vampire blood can mess with your head when it comes to this. Are you sure this is what you want? If we go any further, I won't be able to stop."

"I don't want you to," I said leaning up to kiss him still feeling like I was on fire. Damon pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine sighing. "You're going to be the destruction of me Elena," he said before untying me. He hardly had time to remove my robe before I started kissing him and trying to get as close to him as I could. He chuckled before yanking my shirt off and throwing it to the side. He kissed down my neck to my chest and sucked my already perked nipple into his mouth. I put my hands on the back of his head and wrapped my legs around him to pull him closer to me. He grinded against me harder and I could feel every inch of him against my shorts. "Please Damon," I hissed at him as his teeth nipped my breast.

I felt him smirk against me before lifting me up with one hand and pulling my shorts and underwear off with one sweep. His fingers traced down my stomach to stop just above where I really wanted them to be. I couldn't take it anymore and I flipped him over once more to be on top of him and gripped him firmly in my hand. I pumped him in my fist a few times before lowering myself down on to him. He hissed and his fingers dug into my hips as I rotated my hips above him. He slammed into me over and over again faster then I thought was possible.

I was almost screaming when he pulled out of me and flipped me over and rammed himself into me from behind. "Damon!" I screamed as his hand reached forward and twisted my braid around his hand yanking my head backwards. So that I was leaning back against him as his other hand reached down to rub my clit as he continued to pound into me at a speed that was only possible for vampires.

I was screaming out for him as he shoved my head down into the bed and bit into my neck. "Elena," he panted out, "I can't hold back any longer."

"Don't," I moaned out as I was thrown up against the wall again. I heard it crack behind me as he pushed himself completely inside of me again harder and faster as we locked eyes. "Come for me Elena," Damon whispered against my neck. As he thrust in me again, I tightened around him and screeched my climax biting into his neck as I came. I felt him thrust into me a few more times before I felt him climax inside of me and he bit into me as well.

With his blood and my blood combined with the amazing sex I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Damon rested his forehead against mine and I smiled and closed my eyes as his blood left me feeling a little hazy. I opened them again when I felt my head resting against pillow. "That was amazing Damon," I said brushing his hair back from his face.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"I can't believe we've waited that long."

"Never again," he growled kissing me. I smiled at him as he rolled over and I laid my head on his chest. I nodded and he used his fingers to tilt my head up to look at him. "You should probably call your brother and tell him to stay away until Monday or something."

"Why?"

"I don't plan on letting you get up until you have to."

"Damon."

"No Elena," he said kissing me deeply, "I've been waiting too long for this to want to stop anytime soon." I smiled at him and kissed him back gently. "I'll text him in the morning."

"What about my brother?" Damon asked bracing himself for the answer.

"We'll tell him together. With how he's been acting lately, I honestly don't think he'll be upset for long."

"Elena, he tried to kill me when he found out we kissed."

"You're exaggerating."

"Hardly!"

"Damon, it's not hard to see he doesn't love me anymore. And I don't love him. If he even cares about me a little he'll be happy that I am happy."

"You have more faith in my brother then I do."

"You'll see," I said snuggling up to him, "Good night Damon."

"Night Elena," Damon said switching off the light, "Oh, by the way Elena."

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Damon. I think I always have."

(A/N – so this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfic, so don't be to harsh. I tried writing this a while ago but got stuck, so if it seems a little rushed, I'm sorry and I plan on making a better one. I just wanted to finish this. I hope you like it, please review I love to hear what you have to say!)


End file.
